


Stuck In A Tight Spot

by antepenultimate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Closet Sex, Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Graphic Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hydra, Mission Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex in a tight place, Smut, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antepenultimate/pseuds/antepenultimate
Summary: You are sent on a mission... with Bucky of all people. The one person you flirt and tease with all the time. What do you think will happen when the two of you get stuck in a closet with a horde of Hydra agents outside the door?





	Stuck In A Tight Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost of a one-shot I wrote long ago. Enjoy!

"You nervous?" Bucky glanced over at you before grabbing his sniper rifle from the rack of firearms.

The both of you were in the armory, gearing up for a small mission. Your first mission with only one other team member. And that one other team member just had to be the one and only, Bucky Barnes. It had been no secret to the rest of the team of how flirtatious the two of you were with each other and how much chemistry you two had. This match up was surely not a coincidence. You weren't positive you were ready but, nonetheless you were going to kick some Hydra ass today.

 

"Nah, this'll be nothing." You smirk slightly at him as you holster two .40 cal handguns. "It's been a while since we did any training together. You sure you'll be able to handle it, Sarge?"

"Doll, the real question is if you can." He returns your smirk with one of his own and exits the armory, his rifle strapped to his back. God, the endless flirting killed you. You exit soon after him after a last check to make sure you had all your gear. It wasn't long until you both decided it was time to head out. Once it was decided upon that you would take a small black car to stay discreet, you left.

 

You arrive at a tall apartment building, not terribly far from the Tower. You head inside through a secret entrance that scans of the building from Sam had showed you earlier. From what info the team had gotten, there were only a few select rooms in this place filled with Hydra agents and hopefully this mission would be a quick in-n-out kind of deal. All you needed to do was to get flash-drives of all the intel on their computers and wipe their drives while Bucky distracted them. Kick some ass on the side. Piece of cake, right?

 

As you two got closer to the exit, a series of constant stomps grew louder and louder, like a large herd of people marching. Bucky took the lead and slowly headed out the secret entrance/hallway that lead to the Hydra rooms, poking his head and looking in either direction making sure the coast was clear. He gave you a simple hand signal and you were right behind him. As you and Bucky stepped maybe a few feet out into the hallway before you both heard the familiar sound of the marching stomps. They were about to turn the corner and find you. But apparently, Bucky thought of a way out of that situation a hell of a lot faster than you were able to in that moment. Before you even completely realized what was going on, you were squished in a closet with Bucky. You held your breath, trying not to move much at all, the marching stomps continuing on right outside the door.

 

"That was a close one," Bucky whispered, his breath ragged in your ear. Your bodies were pressed together, your back to his front. There wasn’t a ton of wiggle room but enough to adjust. The closet was fairly small; only just barely enough room for both you and Bucky. He kept his arms pushing up against the wall in front of you that way he wasn’t leaning on you too much, but you could still feel a lot of him behind you.

“Yeah… How long do you think we’ll be in here?”

“Judging by how long their last round took, it’ll be a while.” Well, shit. Here you are, stuck in a closet with Bucky Barnes. You could barely last through the teasing flirting on daily basis, how could you last through who knows how long of having no choice but to be pressed up against him?

“Fucking wonderful,” you exhaled.

“What? You don’t like spending quality time with me, doll?” You could hear the smirk on his face through his words.

“In these circumstances, honestly, I wouldn’t call it ‘quality’ time, Sarge.” He shifted slightly, pressing against you just a little more.

“We could make it quality time, (Y/N).” His voice dropped lower, a more seductive tone - not as teasing and flirty as it once was.

"Oh yeah? And how could we do that?" You knew _exactly_ what’d he meant but you'd play along. Better than sitting here in this closet awkwardly for the next who knows how long. You pressed back against him, making sure he felt you in every way you wanted him to.

"Jesus, doll..." He said under his breath, "In however way you want to. We're in a bit of tight spot here. so our options are a bit limited."

 

This honestly wasn’t the time to be doing this. You could have waited to fuck him until you guys got back to the tower, but what’s the fun in waiting? Of course, why not decide to have a quickie in the middle of a secret Hydra compound/hideout? But this was too good to pass up. Not with how thick the arousal was in the air. There wasn’t any way of getting out of this closet without a nice good fuck. 

 

You turned your head and upper body slightly, just enough so you could look at him, at least a little bit. Enough light was leaking into the closet from the hallway that you able to see faintly the expression on his face. His eyes were glued to yours, his lips slightly parted, and his hair disheveled. And good god, did he looking so fucking hot. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. Your lips molded into each others, your tongues colliding, teeth only slightly clanking together. His lips were soft and yet his mouth was hard on yours. The kiss was hot and intense, you didn't want it to end. You both slowly pulled away.

 

"Fuck, Barnes, had I known you were that good of a kisser I would have pulled you into a closet sooner." You slightly joked.

"Doll, I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He shifted once again, but this time to allow for his arm to stop leaning against the wall and make its way down you body, stopping only a few inches above your belt. "You know we don't have to do this right? We can stop whenever you want."

"I want this, Bucky." You made sure to keep eye contact with him, so that he knew you meant it. "And honestly, I need this at this point because of all your flirting. You’re such a fucking tease." His lips curled up into a smirky smile at your comment before he his hand drift farther down, maneuvering under your pants and anything underneath them. His fingers slid in between your bare folds, rubbing in circles slowly. You looked away, aroused and slightly humiliated at the same time.

"Shit, doll. You're already sopping wet..." He breathed hard into your ear. "This all for me, sweetheart?" As his fingers went in farther, you sucked in a breath as you pressed your ass against him, grinding against his erection. The thick digits dipped just barely into your wet center. You rolled your hips against him, wanting more, any more friction you could get. You could most definitely feel him, despite the layers of your suits and armor. You slid your hand behind your back, stroking him over his clothing, firm and slow.

"Mhmm... And is this all for me, Barnes?" The words rolled off your tongue as a purr.

"You fucking bet, doll... I've wanted to touch you like this for a long time." You turned your head back towards him, and God, you weren't ready for what you saw. His eyes were heavily lidded, his hair messy and disheveled, and the expression on his face screamed lust and want. But the emotion in his eyes said more, like it wasn't only lust driving his actions.

"Well, if you want to make it quality time then let's get to it." You ground your ass against him, eliciting a groan or two from both of you. And he did exactly as he was told. Instantly he was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and you yours. You slid your pants down a little as he let himself out, slapping his dick on your ass.

"You want it, (Y/N)?" He grunted quietly, his breath heavy and ragged in your ear. He nipped at your ear lobe and then traveled down your neck with his hot tongue, leaving small love bites all the way down. "Then come and get it." You could just hear the smirk on his lips, you didn't even have to look at him to know that sexy rugged smirk was painted on his face.

"Just fuck me already, Barnes." You whispered in between breaths. "I fucking need you right now."

“Gonna need a little more than that, sugar. Make me.”

 

You reached behind and grabbed his hard thick cock. He groaned as you rubbed him against your entrance and then pushed him inside. You let go and pushed yourself down on him. Inch by inch, he sunk into you. Because of the small amount of wiggle room, it was mostly friction and deep grinding. Nonetheless, you absolutely loved the way his thick girth made you feel so full. You loved the feeling of his scratchy jaw against your neck, catching your hair. You loved how he groped at you like he needed you or he’d drift away. 

 

With every rock of his hips, you were more and more certain that you could definitely die happy now. The deep and slow movements fulfilled an ache you didn't even know you truly had until then. Already, you had quite a few orgasms, from both friction and penetration. You're were getting to the point of overload and almost too sensitive. No wet dream you'd ever had could compare to how you felt right now.

 

And he certainly seemed to be enjoying it; the way he sucked in his breath to keep from coming then and there, the way he grasped your hips, moving his hands every once and a while to squeeze your ass or rub your clit. He was failing at trying to keep quiet, he consistently would groan or moan out from time to time, seeming to forget there was a legion of Hydra agents literally right outside the door. Not to say that you were great at it either. You were biting your tongue so hard, it should have been bleeding.

 

"(Y/N), I'm gonna come... Ah fuck... and soon," he grunted.

 

All the friction and grinding suddenly became faster, harder. Both of your breathing patterns sped up, and fuck, was it hard to keep from screaming. You both were most especially hot and sweaty down there, your bodies sliding on one another.

 

"Me too, Buck. Fucking hell, just a little more." 

 

And little more is all it took. The final orgasm took you hard, you gripped onto him so hard, your knuckles were probably white. Your visions tunneled, small stars popping in your eyes.

 

After your bodies leveled out (and the both of you cleaned up the best you could and pulled up your pants), he finally spoke.

 

"That was fucking amazing. Had to keep myself from coming too soon so many times" He chuckled at that. "Was it good for you too, doll?" He nudged you with his metal arm.

"I would say it's the best quality time we've spent together so far. But I’m sure we’ll have much better times after this." You glanced at him, a small smile tugging at your lips. "I do have one question, Bucky... Did you really mean what you said earlier? About wanting to do that for a while?"

"Of course, I was being honest. But I mean, it's not just that I've been wanting. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to be able to kiss you like this..." He stopped and turned your body around to face him, tilting your head up and pressing his lips against yours. His mannerisms this time though were not at all like earlier, they weren't filled with lust. You felt passion and genuine feeling behind this kiss. The softness, how careful and loving it was. He slowly pulled back and looked you in the eyes. "...And it mean something. Everything."

 

Your eyes welled up at what his statement meant. _Everything._ You wanted to be that for him. You wanted him to be that for you. You wanted everything he could give you, just as much as you wanted to give him everything. 

 

"I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I feel the same way..." You whispered, blood rushing to your cheeks. You smiled, a small chuckle escaping you as your eyes locked to his. You two told each other so much within just a look.

 

The short amount of silence allowed you to notice that the marching had finally stopped. He lead the way out the floor and you moved to finish the mission. You two came back to the tower with full flash-drives and any additional intel you’d found. 

 

Even though the Avengers weren’t aware of what had happened on the mission, they sure as hell heard you two in Bucky's room later that night. Loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes... I just remembered this was originally posted for the first time in 2016... Wow, how the time passes.


End file.
